


【渔船组】Tender is the Night（Peter/George）

by Ronan_0259



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronan_0259/pseuds/Ronan_0259
Summary: 看了一下渔船组好像没有粮呀……哭TATcp：Peter/George，斜线无意义
Relationships: Peter Dawson/George Mills
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【渔船组】Tender is the Night（Peter/George）

【1940年7月28日】

这事情发生过好多次。

Peter坐在早餐厅掉漆的木椅子上时曾这样想过。热水烫过茶包，蒸汽滚上来，撞到玻璃上留下一大片白色痕迹。那时敦刻尔克撤退已经过去五十四天，距离伦敦大轰炸还有四十三天，离D-Day还有三年十个月。伦敦的阳光有点发白，钢厂烟囱里的黑云遮住了大半天空；香肠生产线被改制成了枪支流水线，每个月上万把Lee Enfield 4型步枪被送往前线。也许是战时供给品短缺的缘故，商店的货架总是空荡荡，发霉的苏打粉盒子摞在最里面，散发出一股发酵蘑菇的味道。他们还算足够幸运，地窖里还贮存了几串腌制鲱鱼干。本来是出海时的食物，现在用来补充平时的蛋白质也还不错，只是要省一些，上帝才知道这见鬼的德国人什么时候能本分下来。

等茶水不那么烫了，Peter倒进去半盎司牛奶，用勺子稍微搅一搅。湿润的雾气几乎灼伤他的手背。George慢腾腾地从楼梯上挪下来，一边走路一边套上件毛衣，黑卷发乱蓬蓬在一侧支起猫耳朵，仿佛一晚上的睡眠让他更困倦。Peter看到他时那个有图瓦血统的年轻人穿着红色针织毛衣，高领子软塌塌，肩缝滑到大臂，松松垮垮挂在肩上。他正打算穿过过厅，路过飘窗时语音短促地对Peter说早上好。

此时此刻Peter有一瞬间困惑无比，他差点忘记George为什么会出现在自己家里，接下来的一个瞬间他几乎以为自己想起来了。好几个似是而非的原因，听起来都是有可能的；不用出海的时候他们在同一所高中上学，互相留宿也是常有的事情。在海上有时会在同一个房间过夜，也是经常的。直到勺子掉进红茶里溅起炽热的白色斑点，他才捂着手腕开口，喉头紧缩，差点失声。他想说的话有很多种语序组织方式，但出口却变成：“你怎么穿着我的衣服？“

George疲惫地微笑一下，“我的弄脏了。“他胡乱解释了两句，”求求你千万不要问我是怎么弄脏的，至少晚上在讨论这个问题，你不介意的话，或者说，如果你还能想起来的话。”他扭身扒着墙的拐角跟Peter说话，衣领从圆圆的溜肩膀掉下来，过长的袖子盖住整只手掌。结了冰晶的绿眼睛眯起，看起来确实没有睡好。

Peter奇迹般地没有追究这件事情，似乎也忘记问George要不要吃点煎蛋，至少喝一杯牛奶。没多久父亲让他去邮局寄信，看着办事员在棕色牛皮纸信封上盖邮戳，他盯着那一小块颜色，总觉得自己马上要想起来一点什么，但他连自己想要记起的事物是什么都都不知道，于是总归影影绰绰抓不到。

“过一会儿大概又要下雨，我膝盖疼，”窗口后面的中年男人说，指一指自己左边膝盖，一边在信封上做标记，他的姜色头发和浅色斑点使他看起来像爱尔兰人，“在法国受的伤，敦刻尔克之前，德国佬的子弹穿过去了。最近都不是什么好天气。”他总结道。

“大概是因为战争吧，”Peter应付着。他几乎想起来了。几乎。差一点。心里那一点若隐若现的光斑最终离他远去。

办事员沉默了，将信分类塞进邮筒里。最后，对他无声微笑一下，示意可以离开。等他回来时George和那件红色针织毛衣都消失了。

【1940年11月3日】

当他再次想起来George和那件毛衣的时候战争已经向前推进，英国看起来没有任何胜利的希望，敦刻尔克带来的信念已经在一次次轰炸中消磨殆尽。前天，两个街区外的教堂在德国人的炮火中坍塌成碎片，彩色玻璃炸裂在刚下过雨的泥土里。白天Peter去废墟里看过一次，铜尖顶因高温略微融化扭曲，歪斜地插在十字架和布道台的灰烬里，邻居家的一些小男孩在碎石的迷宫里玩战争游戏。回家后父亲问他教堂的状况，Peter从口袋里掏出一小块用手帕包好的碎玻璃，那上面有半张基督的脸。头顶光环，眉目低垂，看起来平静而悲悯。父亲叹了一口气，让他收好碎片。

接近傍晚，螺旋桨的巨响从远处渐行渐近时，防空警报又乍然尖叫。街上的零星一二的行人都急匆匆趴下，或者躲进附近的空店铺里。Peter讨厌警报，像一把锯子穿进心脏，慢慢把他劈成两半。他抬起头，惊异地发现George坐在废墟的一块石头上，笼统地看着他的方向，但又似乎不聚焦。他好像永远都不换衣服，总是菱纹格红蓝毛线背心，米白衬衫，领子没有浆过，软软向外翻着。袖子卷到手肘上方，手指上有常年摆弄绳索勒出的茧。

Peter惊异于自己在此时，此刻，还能注意到那些早就印象深刻的细节。

又是一下，炸弹呈斜线从飞机尾端掉下来，落到往西两个街区的地方，把废墟炸成新的废墟。Peter总是在想，德国人的密集轰炸没有意义，不过是把残砖断瓦炸成更小的碎石瓦砾而已。四分之三秒钟后，他匍匐的地面剧烈震荡，差点把他掀起来。沙土落下来，落进Peter浅色的头发里。可是George依然坐在半块断柱子或者石头上，不为所动，甚至腼腆地微笑一下。

Peter冲他大喊大叫，想让他下来，那里太危险了，四天前一整栋公寓楼的住户死于午夜时的空袭。第二天才有消防员来扑救已经被雨熄灭的火，比起救援，那更像是移除死尸的不愉快的工作。Peter猜George时因为巨大的爆炸声而短暂耳鸣，所以听不到他的声音；燃烧弹掀起的热浪让空气浑浊，所以他也看不到；可是他不可能感受不到大地的颤抖，半个伦敦已经变成平面，他怎么可能感觉不到？

弹片平行着砸进路面里，犁出一条壕沟。周围的人都赶忙低头避让飞散四溅的泥土和柏油渣，等Peter再抬头，George已经从他可见的地方消失了。

【1941年6月4日】

Peter的哥哥曾经在空军服役，战争刚开始的那一年，坠机在海里。据说是德国人的炮弹打中了引擎，飞机在空中就四分五裂，两个月后覆盖着国旗的小盒子才送到他们在朴茨茅斯的家里。Peter对天空没有什么太多的追求，他总觉得海和天是一样的，晴天时一样蓝，阴雨天一样令人生畏的暴怒，又深又广，没有边界。他不想飞在天空上，于是到达参军年龄后，他志愿申报了海军。

1941年比往常更冷，但也许这只是Peter的错觉，海风总是粗糙的，带着深海的寒冷和盐粒的咸味。二副总嘲笑他的想法，说盐是没有味道的。将近半年，他们都在太平洋上往返，和德军的潜艇狼群斗争，六月初恰好路过英吉利海峡，向本土运送来自北美洲的物资。

海和天空一样，死亡和战争在这里无法留下痕迹。土地上总有焦灼的土壤和鲜血干涸留下的见证，海洋却和天空一样健忘，无论是英国人，法国人，还是德国人的血，似乎都无法改变那永恒的蓝色。一年之后的六月四日，风平浪静，海面有微风，看起来像一大块有多个切割面的宝石，闪着有频率的光泽。Peter曾在这里见到黑夜中燃烧的船，淹死在舱门内的士兵，半扇喷火战斗机的机翼——那上面还有无数凹陷弹坑和国旗涂层。登上渔船的士兵差点把船压沉，每个人上船时都礼貌地冲他们打招呼。

然后他想起来将近一年前，他在伦敦的邮局未能记起的东西。

那天晚上他在镜子里发现了那件该死的红色毛衣，就在他自己身上穿着。而George就像从前一样，印在6月3日的报纸上，占了次版的一个小方格呢。

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER死了  
> 今天吃蒜蓉虾仁


End file.
